


[podfic] not to me. not if it's you.

by BabelGhoti



Series: rotten work [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (but with potions), Ambiguous Relationship, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-adjacent, Feral Behavior, Feral Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia's Black Eyes, Intoxication, Justice for fuzzy Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Purring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Scenting, Sharing a Bed, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Touch-Starved Jaskier | Dandelion, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Utter disregard for canon, Witcher potions, Yearning, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of flootzavut's fic.(Yes, Jaskier is well aware it's an idiotic way for two grown men to behave. No, he does not care.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: rotten work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764250
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	[podfic] not to me. not if it's you.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not to me. not if it's you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823026) by [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 10:21 
  * **Size:** 9.98 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601504.us.archive.org/22/items/flootzavut-not-to-me.-not-if-its-you.-read-by-babel-ghoti/flootzavut%20-%20not%20to%20me.%20not%20if%20it%27s%20you.%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  




### Credits

  * **Cover by:** BabelGhoti 
  * **Music:** Declan de Barra - [Throw Your Arms Around Me](https://open.spotify.com/track/5vEArFQbP3aNPWn8DAvA5d?si=MPw-MIgJTQmvYz4qfO67lg)




End file.
